<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>angel, you've got wings baby by onewritergirl47</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931972">angel, you've got wings baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewritergirl47/pseuds/onewritergirl47'>onewritergirl47</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel Wings, Domestic Fluff, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Ficvember (Lucifer TV), Future Fic, Married Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:34:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewritergirl47/pseuds/onewritergirl47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer teaches his sons how to fly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ficvember 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>angel, you've got wings baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chloe should not have been that surprised now that she thought about it. She had witnessed a lot of strange things since she had met Lucifer. He was the Devil for crying out loud. This came with a certain amount of celestial drama. Then, there was the little matter of his dad being God. So, she shouldn't have been surprised to what she came home to that afternoon. She had just unlocked the front door, only to find her husband in the living room with their son Alec. Lucifer had his wings out for some reason and was flapping them, almost as if he was about to take flight. She never got tired of seeing his wings. They were pure white, almost like snow. They were even more beautiful when the light reflected off of them, like they were now.  </p><p>"Lucifer, what's going on?"</p><p>With that, Lucifer gave a shrug of his shoulders and the wings disappeared. She couldn't help but smirk at his guilty expression. He was like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. </p><p>"Hello darling, I was just showing Alec my wings," Lucifer explained.</p><p>"I can see that. Mind telling me why?" </p><p>"Mommy, my wings came in! Look!" Alec exclaimed, shrugging his shoulders to reveal a small pair of wings identical to his father's. </p><p>"They're beautiful baby. Why don't you go upstairs and play with your brother? I need to talk to Daddy for a minute." </p><p>"Okay mommy. Daddy, you're still going to teach me how to fly right?"  Alec asked, turning to Lucifer.</p><p>"I will teach you and Jake to fly, if it is alright with your mother of course. Now go upstairs. I love you."</p><p>"Love you too Daddy. You too Mommy!" Alec shouted, before hugging them both and running upstairs. </p><p>"So his wings came in?"</p><p>"Looks like it. Early bloomer just like his old man. Just wait til his mojo kicks in," Lucifer quipped with a smile.</p><p>"Hopefully, we have a long time before that happens. What about Jake?"</p><p>"Oh, his wings came in too. Twin angels tend to get their wings at the same time. It's quite odd really. "</p><p>"So, why is he upstairs?" Chloe asked.</p><p>"He accidentally knocked over a lamp with his wings and felt really bad about it." </p><p>"Is he okay?"</p><p>"Yes darling, he's fine. I cleaned it up immediately and assured him that it was all okay," Lucifer reassured her.</p><p>"Okay, you can teach them to fly under two conditions." </p><p>"What's that darling?"</p><p>"One: they wear helmets and pads as if they were riding their bikes. Two: you guys do it at night. That way, I don't have to explain to the neighbors why our sons are floating in midair."</p><p>"I believe you just made a deal with the Devil darling."</p><p>***</p><p>Three hours later, they stood outside in the backyard prepared to take flight. Alec and Jake were wearing helmets and pads, much to their disdain. Chloe made them as she said she refused to let them fly without some kind of protective gear. It was bad enough when they scrapped their knees while riding their bikes. She could only imagine what could happen to them while they were flying. </p><p>"Mommy, why do we have to wear helmets and knee pads?" Alec whined, tugging at his helmet. </p><p>"Remember how you and Jake hurt yourselves when you ride your bikes?" </p><p>"Yeah, it hurts a lot!" </p><p>"Well, flying is a lot more dangerous. So I want to make sure you guys are safe," Chloe explained.</p><p>"Why isn't Daddy wearing a helmet and knee pads?" Jake questioned, noticing Lucifer's lack of protective gear.</p><p>"Daddy's been doing this a long time. So he knows what he is doing."</p><p>"Oh, that makes sense."</p><p>"Boys, let's do this. Now shrug your shoulders like you did earlier," Lucifer offered to his sons, watching them attempt to control their wings.</p><p>Alec was a natural when it came to controlling his wings. Jake was a completely different story however. His wings seemed to just sputter out whenever they felt like it. Lucifer could definitely relate to that. He couldn't count the number of times that he had his wings unfurl when he least expected them.</p><p>"Daddy, how come Alec can control his wings and I can't?" </p><p>"Don't worry son. It'll come to you. I still struggle with containing my wings at times."</p><p>"Really?" Jake questioned, not quite believing him. </p><p>"Just ask your mother. I can't tell you how many times I have broken the lamp in our bedroom." </p><p>"So how do you control it?"</p><p>"Just focus on keeping them in and clear your mind. This also applies to when you want them out."</p><p>"You can do it Jake," Alec reassured his twin.</p><p>With this, Jake closed his eyes and focused on his wings coming out. He imagined being in control and flying alongside his brother. Finally, he shrugged his shoulders and there they were. </p><p>"Daddy, I did it!" </p><p>"That you did my son. Now comes the fun part. Next, we fly."</p><p>"Like Harry Potter?!" Alec exclaimed. </p><p>"No, not exactly. Harry Potter didn't have wings. He had to use a broomstick." </p><p>"So kinda like Harry Potter?"</p><p>"Sure my boy," Lucifer replied. "Now, we're going to flap our wings and hover slightly. Then, we touch back down."</p><p>"It's like the scene where Harry learns to fly! This is so cool!" Jake exclaimed, shaking with excitement. </p><p>Jake and Alec started to flap their wings slightly, letting the wind pick them up. They lifted a few feet off the ground before touching back down. They kept doing it before Lucifer let them fly around the backyard for a little bit. He couldn't help but notice that they were naturals. This wasn't surprising. They were his sons after all. </p><p>"Good job boys. Very good indeed."</p><p> "You two did so well baby." 

</p><p>"Daddy? Mommy? Can we do this everyday?" Alec pleaded.</p><p>"I don't see why not dear boy. How else do you two expect to get better at flying?"</p><p>"Sure, as long as you two wear your helmets and knee pads," Chloe agreed.

</p><p>"Awesome! Let's go upstairs and practice unfurling our wings!" Alec exclaimed to Jake. </p><p>"Totally!" Jake replied back to his twin, before running back to the house.</p><p>"Don't break any furniture! Your mother will give me Hell, literally."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>